Astral Synedrium
The Astral Synedrium is the collective lawmaking and decision body of the Houses Minor. It's formal name reads: : The August and Beneficent Synedrium Astral of the Beloved Lords Temporal and Eternal of the Sacred High Houses Imperial, Servants of the Most Serene Celestial Emperox (Long May They Reign), Shepherds of the Acheron Rho Sector, and Guardians of the Righteous. The core governing body is situated on Imperial Prime, in the city Imperial Prime, in the Astral Synedrium tower that's located near Embassy Row. The AS Tower has a resident cat imported from Orpheus named Astra, who acts as a calming aide to the secretaries that work in the offices. Astral Synedrium Tower The Astral Synedrium Tower is located on Embassy Row on Imperial Prime. The tower is the primary meeting place for the collective decision making body of the Houses Minor to meet. From the outside, the tower has a rectangular base and from the middle a cylinder extends up into the sky. The cylinder varies in diameter and is largest and the top and bottom. The tower extends hundreds of feet into the air, however, only 40 level are listed in the nobles directory. The first few hundred floors are for the serfs and freeman which live in the building and do all of the work required to keeping the building in operational shape. The ground floor and up to level 5 are, actually, on the bottom of the building. However, floor 6 is approximately 1640 ft (500 m) above it. A fleet of express elevators exist for nobility. The ground floor includes standard security and lounge spaces. Once past security an elevator bank can take you up the tower. Levels two (2) - five (5) include break rooms, a pool, bowling, and a PsiBall training area. A luxury restaurant can also be found in this area. Starting on level six (6) each corporation has a floor to contacts to the Astral Synedrium. These floors include a private meeting room, one luxury suite, and numerous other suites. After the corporations, on level ten (10) each House gets a floor starting with the Houses Major. Their floors are fancier than the corporate floors but include the same standard setup. Each house level includes a private dining room. The Houses Minor each also receive a level here, but the primary representatives don’t stay on these floors. With the Former House Vela’s Nobility revoked the levels of the tower were rearranged. Houses Crux and Fornax each had their level raised by one and Trilliant was moved into level 10. The Velan Ascendancy received diplomatic teams on the level previously held by The Trilliant Ring. Levels twenty (20) through twenty-two (22) contain a grand multi-story ballroom. Levels twenty-three (23) through twenty-nine (29) are set aside for the official representatives of each house. There is one ultimate suite, two luxury suites, and two standard suites per level. Levels thirty (30) through thirty-eight (38) ) are the administrative heart of the Astral Synedrium. Suites and offices for the Chair, Chief Secretary, Secretaries, and Records Keepers are found on these levels. These levels shrink in usable floor space but have a variety of grav shoots to move between offices. The expansive computer network is hidden in the extra space on these levels. Level thirty-nine (39) has a small selection of more private meeting rooms each fully equipped with up to date recording equipment. Level forty (40) contains the main Astral Synedrium chamber. The Basement While not publicly known, the Astral Synedrium tower contains a basement. Here the council has a bombing safe place to hide. Automated defense systems can be activated which enable defense of the building. In this basement secure transmissions and records can be recorded. A division of highly trained individuals from each minor house stand ready to guard the council in a moment of desperation. Astral Synedrium Ship Astral Synedrium Spaceship: It Always Pays To Be Prepared, For Preparing for War is the Most Effective Means of Preserving Peace For Short: The ASS “Pays To Be Prepared” Designed to both accommodate and protect the Astral Synedrium in the event that its Tower is rendered inoperable for any reason, the ASS 'Pays To Be Prepared' is both mobile and heavily armed. The ship is built around a central unit, cylindrical in shape and positioned in the direct middle of the ship. Within this reinforced section, life support production, medical supplies, and the power supply reside, able to be totally isolated from the rest of the ship. Even in the unlikely event of the ship's total destruction, this central unit can survive indefinitely, so long as it is not directly targeted. Auxiliary power units feed the ship's weapons, from the surplus of its upgraded spike drive. Two tremendous parallel Spinal Beam Cannons focus this energy against any who wish the Congress harm, unleashing multidimensional energy on the target. For point defense, two Sand Throwers are also mounted in tandem, operated by independent gunners. If all else fails, the ship possesses anti-boarding countermeasures, siphoning the atmosphere from all sections but the central unit in order to delay or prevent hostile action. Security of the Tower The Astral Synedrium maintains a standing contract with The Deathless for basic security of the facility. Why not use the Aquilian Legion or Reticulum Bodyguards? Well neutrality is important. It would be disastrous if corruption across houses was exposed through such blatant measures. So instead the Deathless fill this essential role. DCS Golem Security Division General Security Branch: The Golem Security Division takes their name from the Polish/Jewish folkloric figure of the same name. Much like the autonomous defenders of legend, Golem security hear nothing and say nothing. They are there for one purpose, to make sure their charges are safe, and any threats are dealt with. The General Security Branch of Golem is the mainline security force patrolling the tower. Clad in powered armor, with Suitmech pilots located at key security points throughout the building. Along with the mech-clad security personnel at each security checkpoint is a squad of Ckophundz and their handlers, the Thorgis bred for war make for an imposing and rare sight outside of their home system. Dignitary Protection Branch The face of DCS Golem Security, clad in armored suits and carrying a combination of concealed and visible weaponry. The Dignitary Protection branch provides both class and security, whilst staying unobtrusive during diplomatic dealings. Rapid Response Teams DCS Golem Security also maintains 24/7 rapid response readiness just in case the usual protocols are not sufficient to protect their charge. These teams are equipped with the same standard powered armor and mechsuits of the General Security Branch. However, they also maintain vehicle backup for quicker response and dropping indirectly through the windows of the tower. These teams also carry a heavier weapons kit, including ordinance and other tidbits to surprise would be assailants of the Astral Synderium. Dissolution The dissolution of the Astral Synedrium began in September 3200, with the departure of House Eridanus, House Triangulum, House Pyxis, and House Lyra at the close of the STO War. The remaining House Reticulum, House Aquila, and House Serpens reorganized the body ahead of financial intervention on Yakiyah to disrupt the fledgling Mandate Government. Following the election of the Imperial House Pyxis in January 3201, the remaining members of the Astral Synedrium completed their controlled dissolution of the body. Category:Factions Category:Houses Minor